


An Eye for an Eye

by DarknessWelcome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dystopia, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Multi, The Handmaid's Tail AU, World with Caste system, but there is a boy one too, dark themes, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessWelcome/pseuds/DarknessWelcome
Summary: After the killing curse in the Forbidden Forrest Harry and Voldemort finds themselves in a different dimension.





	An Eye for an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> This would be my first serious Harrymort story I publish to the fandom, and I'm quite nervous. My native language is not English, so if there is something wrong with my gammar you can always correct me.
> 
> I also know this first chapter is probably horibble, but I thought it would be a very interesting AU story.
> 
> This story is inspired by The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood.

He was alive. He could move his fingers, he could move his legs. His eyes snapped open in both horror and suprise. He saw Voldemort a few meters away, he started to move too. It seems like both of them passed out for a few moments. But the strangest thing what Harry noticed is that they were alone. When Voldemort cast the Killing Curse an army of his followers were around. Where did they go? Since he did not have a wand on him he had to move fast. Voldemort was standing on his legs now, looking as confused as Harry, and then Harry saw the building anger in his eyes.

”Where are they, Potter?” He raised the Elder Wand, stepping closer to Harry. He took a step back, and almost fell from a branch.

”How should I know where are your crazy followers? Maybe they fled.” He was trying to look confident, altough he honestly had no idea what was going on.

”Maybe they went back to the castle because somehing happened.” Before Harry could say anything, Voldemort was walking towards him. Like a reflex, he wanted to run, but when he turned around he felt an arm grabbing him violently and started to drag him in the direction of the castle.

They were silent the whole time. Harry could feel Voldemort’s anger and confusion, and he let the man push him along the way, because he had to remind himself that he still had no wand on him at all. When they finally reached the end of the forrest, they were both horrifield to their bones.

The castle looked like the same, like no war happened at all.

”What is this?” Harry whispered the words in an awe. He could not believe in his own eyes. He glanced to his side, to look at Voldemort’s face. He didn’t like what he saw. The Dark Lord reacted the same way as he, but tried to hide his suprise from Harry and keep a straight face. ”You don’t know what’s going on either, do you?”

”Shut it, Potter!” The Dark Lord grabbed him again and aimed the castle.

”Are you crazy!” He tried to open Voldemort’s grip on his arm with not much luck. The man looked at him with irritation.

”I don’t know what’s going on Potter, and I’m never going to find out if we stay here. So pull yourself together and let’s go to the castle!”

The moment Harry opened his mouth to say somehing, a shadow emerged from the trees behind them. Both he and Voldemort snapped to the sound with their defensive mode on.

”You said Potter?”

A girl’s silhouette came out from the dark of the forrest. Auburn hair framed her face, and her eyes were truly magical. It was green and it’s sparkled. Harry realized a few moments later that it as because she’s been crying. She was so familiar that Harry could’ve swore that he had seen her before. She was the same tall as Harry and had a similiar body structure.

”You are a Potter?” the girl asked again.

”I am.” said Harry hesitantly. ”Do we know eachother?” his eyebows furrowed. Voldemort was beside him attentively, the Elder Wand in his hand raised towards the girl.

”I am a Potter too.” she said with more confidence this time, and walked closer to them curiously.

”Don’t be ridiculus! What’s your real name?” Voldemort stepped closer with the wand, and the girl stopped in front them.

”Put it away. Do you think I want to attack you?” she looked at The Dark Lord almost funnily. ”Anyway, I wasn’t lying. I’m a Potter. Harrie Potter.”

”You honestly thought I would believe you that you’re Harry Potter?” Voldemort sneered at the girl. ”He is standing next to me, if you hadn’t noticed, so try something else, little girl.”

”I said Harrie, not Harry, you dumb.” The girl looked Harry over thoroughly, while the Dark Lord’s eyes darkened in a dangerous way.

”How dare you...”

”Who are you anyway? I never saw you before.” The girl – Harrie - after she analyzed Harry, her eyes wandered to Voldemort. Harry wouldn’t believe it if he did not see it, but the Dark Lord laughed. And not a fake laugh, he was laughing wholeheartedly. After he finished, The Dark Lord reorganized his facial exressions, and said in a deadly tone:

”I’m the Dark Lord Voldemort.”

After a few moments of shock, Harrie sighed resignedly. ”You cannot be,” Harrie’s lips twiched in a saddened way. ”He was arrested a week ago.”

This girl was a wild thing for sure. She said the most impossible and hair-raising things with calm and with a staright face. Probably she thought that he and Voldemort are think she is crazy, because when she saw their expressions her face was serious all at once, and it looked like she was getting very angry.

”Don’t look at me like that! Everybody know it’s true... It’s in the papers everyday. The _Leader_ caught him. I couldn’t believe it when I heard it. I’ve never thought I would say this, but I wish the Dark Lord was free.” She smiled at the words with sarcasm. ”And you don’t even look like him. He looks normal. He has hair and a nose too.”

This time it was Harry who was laughing. Voldemort looked at the girl in a new light, and took a closer step to her.

”What Leader?”

The girl froze. Her eyes popped up, and she looked at them like they were completely mad. And then she snapped.

”Don’t ever say something like that again in the open! I don’t want more trouble on myself than I have already.” She shouted, her lips tremled and her eyes were watery again. ”I’m on the list now.” She shivered at the thought.

”What list?” Harry asked. He didn’t understand a thing what’s going on.

”On the _Birther_ list!” she was openly crying now. She burried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly. ”I’m going to have to live with a wizard, who pays the most amount of galleon to the Minsitry in an auction, and produce him heirs. _Like a fucking slave!_ ”

Harry was never good with crying girls and he didn’t know what to do now. And it didn’t help the situation that he didn’t know what the girl was talking about. He looked at Voldemort, and the man found his eyes easily.

”I think that something is very wrong.”


End file.
